oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Briares B. Barney
| affiliation = Black Widow Pirates | age = 37 | height = 6'3" | weight = | occupation = of Black Widow Pirates | birthday = May 12th | status = Alive | residence = Loria Kingdom (Formerly) | alias = |Sujisei|lit. "Made of Muscles"}} ||lit. "Shrine Guardian"}} | bounty = ???, 000, 000 | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = |relatives = ??? (Daughter) | dfbackcolor = CACCC9 | dftextcolor = E7EBE5 | dfname = Isei Isei no Mi | dfename = Power Power Fruit | dfmeaning = Strongest Man Alive | dftype = }} is a Yokai of the Black Widow Pirates, also acting as their musician. Known across the seven seas as the |Sujisei|lit. "Made of Muscles"}} due to the nature of his Devil Fruit, the Isei Isei no Mi, Barney has become a rather feared individual across the seas. Appearance Barney stands at the rather impressive height of six feet and three inches, or 191 cm in height. He is far from being the tallest in his family, but his height is respectable for someone of his age. Barney has also been noted to have a rather muscular physique. This toned and lean physique stems from the training he underwent during his time in the ???, an esteemed dojo. Now as a Pirate, Barney is put into many physically demanding situations. As such, he still regularly trains himself to maintain and improve his toned body. As for facial features, Barney has clear skin and a chiseled jawline. His eyes resemble that of a melted chocolate brown, and his hair an obsidian black. Barney also has a beards of sorts. Personality Understanding, dedicated, and humorous. These three words are often used to describe Barney’s general personality. Raised by a single mother, Barney adopted a lot of her personality, becoming as understanding and caring as she was. His dedication comes from him always wanting to prove himself, to show that he can use his Devil Fruit effectively without being held back due to his natural physical skills. His mother, Marie, raised him with one key value in mind, “Imagine yourself in their shoes”. Growing up, Barney’s mother had been thought of as inferior to other privateers due to her gender, but she persevered, always telling them to imagine how they would feel. They of course dismissed this, but Marie knew they wouldn’t be able to persevere as she did. She taught this to her son, and Barney has become an understanding individual. Even as a young child, he would always try his best to understand peoples motivations behind certain things, and he wouldn’t judge others at all. He would instead intervene in conflicts, trying to protect those he deemed to be the victim of the situation. Even in his current school, he tries to best to understand others emotionally and to help them whenever he can. It is because of how understanding he is that he has become an incredibly observant person. Barney is quick to notice any faults and mistakes people make, but he does not point them out, as he is not one to usually degrade another. This observant trait of his has allowed him to better utilize his physical abilities to compliment the usage of his Devil Fruit. History Battle Prowess Devil Fruit The is a -Type Devil Fruit that has been consumed by Barney. This Devil Fruit grants Barney an immense increase in his physical abilities, which results in him having unimaginable strength, speed and durability, putting them at godlike levels due to the sheer destructive capabilities granted to him by this Devil Fruit. The Fruit increases Barney's sheer physical abilities greatly, mainly by sending vibrations across his body. This allows him to dilute the force from an attack outwards, focus shockwaves into his opponents, and allows him to move from location to location at blitzing speeds. The vibrations utilized to harm the innards of his opponents also allows for him to use it more passively, giving him the ability to lift and carry immense amounts of weight. Barney has been utilizing this fruit from a rather young age, and has become able to freely manipulate the abilities granted to him by the Power Power Fruit. Barney has also...TBA Awakening Overdrive Named Techniques Haki Kenbunshoku Haki ||lit. "Color of Observation"}} is the form of Haki that allows those who have awakened it to...TBA Busoshoku Haki Fighting Styles Martial Arts Violin Kendo Quotes Trivia *Barney is . Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Musicians Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users